


A Little Message Just For You

by Paladin_Willa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College AU, Dorks, Falling In Love, M/M, Soulmate AU, Writing, cuteness, idk what else to tag, mainly read in James view, the Garrison is their college, you write on your skin to talk to your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: James had been talking to his soulmate for years, waiting patiently to finally meet them. He then gets to when he enters Galaxy Garrison University. He then plans a meeting with them for Friday at noon, but then he meets Lance and has a crisis.How does he deal with having two crushes, one on his fellow classmate Lance, and the other on his soulmate?





	A Little Message Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> OK!!! So here’s a new fic!! ( ͡ ͜ ʖ ͡ ) I’ve been in a Jance mood so ya. (ﾉ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ This is the result. I hope you enjoy reading this fic!!!! If you want to talk to me about ANYTHING feel free to talk to me ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ via the comments,  
> Tumblr: paladinikoe or  
> Twitter: @paladinikoe !!  
> Also, here’s a video note about what fics will be updated! :https://youtu.be/qata-2Dip2Y (ps, you will prob need to raise the volume up a good amount to hear)  
> (PS, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!)

A smile graced James’ lips as he looked at his wrist and saw the little, blue colored message there from his soulmate.  _ Good morning,  _ _ mi amor. I hope your day is amazing! <3 _ . James quickly got ready before grabbing the marker he always used, a teal one.

“Good morning, starlight. I hope your day is amazing too!” James mumbled as he wrote it down on his wrist, placing a heart at the end of his message just like his soulmate. After finishing the little message, he quickly ate and packed his bag before running from his dorm room and to his astronomy class, leaving his friend Kinkade behind.

*****************

Lance smiled down at his wrist as the teal words appeared on his wrist.  _ Good morning, starlight. I hope your day is amazing too! <3 _ . He finished getting ready after he read the message and left his room. Hunk waving goodbye. “Oh! Lance remember I’m making us lunch after class!” he yelled that to Lance’s retreating back who waved a hand in understanding.

*****************

James sat down in his usual seat in the middle of the classroom after giving Professor Coran a simple greeting of ‘good morning’. After a bit, the student James has come to know as Lance came in. He greeted Coran with a hug and ‘good morning’ before taking a seat in the front. James thought Lance looked kinda cute, his brown hair always seems to be in a messy style, but it worked.

As he watched, Lance got out some materials before grabbing a sharpie and started doing something with it. A tingling feeling appeared on James’ arm and he looked down and watched as a message appeared.  _ Can’t wait to finally meet you tomorrow! I’ll be the cutie in blue! Talk to you more at lunch! <3<3<3 _ . A smile graced his lips again at seeing how cute his soulmate was.

_ Can’t wait either. In case I beat you cutie, I’ll be wearing a gray sweatshirt with the universities logo by the neckline. <3<3<3 _ . He replied quickly right as Professor Coran started class. But as Coran talked about how an upcoming project will be done and graded, James kept looking at Lance. He kept thinking about how cute he was, and about how nice he was to their teacher. Always giving him a hug and wave while always wearing a grin. He’s even seen Lance giving him a coffee and pastry occasionally, mostly on the days he ran late.

Even though he wasn’t paying attention, he was still able to write down notes about the project that would be given next week. Soon the class was over, the clock showing it was finally 11:30. His next class wasn’t until 12:40. He smiled at that and quickly packed up and made his way to the cafeteria to get lunch and work on some homework from other classes. Right as he finished another paragraph for his English essay, Nadia sat down across from him.

As his friend sat down the tingling feeling happened. He looked down at his arm, not seeing her knowing smirk.  _ Finally free. My buddy made lunch for me and my friends. It would have been a sin to miss out of his amazing meal. How was your lunch? _ The smile he didn’t know left came back full force and James grabbed his marker to reply.

_ It was fine. Would have been better with you! <3<3<3<3 _ . He replied with his smile never leaving. “Having a nice conversation with your soulmate?” Nadia asked and James startled a bit, forgetting she was there. He quickly patted the table as he calmed down.

“Yes, I was,” James replied at last and Nadia smiled at that.

“So, I hear from Ryan that your going to meet ‘em tomorrow,” she said and James nodded. “How come you didn’t tell me!?” she demanded and James gave a shrug.

“Well, we decided it last night right before going to bed. And I just came from class sooooo,” he trailed off and Nadia glared at him.

“Still!” she replied and James looked down then and saw a new message from his soulmate.  _ Aww, you know just what to say mi amor! Next time we’ll get to share lunch together. <3<3<3 _ . A soft smile returned to James' face as he saw the message. “Let me see!” Nadia reached across and pulled his arm to see the message. “Awwww!” she then cooed at how sweet they talked to each other. “That’s so cute!” she continued with a dopey look. “Can I send them a message!?” she asked excitedly and James gave a small nod, knowing it was useless to deny her.

Nadia then leaned back and grabbed a pen from her bag and uncapped it. She then reached over and wrote on James’ arm.  _ Hello there! I’m your soulmates bff Nadia! I just wanted to say how cute you two are! Can’t wait to meet you once you and my buddy finally meet! _ . Nadia wrote down and James nodded, smiling as he read the little message. “Ya, I didn’t know if you told him your name so I just didn’t put it,” she explained.

“We haven’t. We decided we’d tell each other tomorrow when we meet,” James said before he looked up at her. “But, I feel bad. I have a crush on a boy in my class! I should only love my soulmate but I don’t!” he groaned out, knocking his head against the table and stayed like that. A hand went on his shoulder.

“Well, everyone gets crushes on people. So you can’t be blamed,” Nadia tried.

“BUT I’M MEETING THEM TOMORROW!” He groaned out, muffled by the table. “I shouldn’t crush on someone when I’m meeting my other half the next day!” he exclaimed leaning up a bit just to look at Nadia before face planting again. Another hand was on his shoulder and he looked up to see Ryan sitting next to him, hand on James’ shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” he asked and all James did was groan in response.

“He has a crush on both his soulmate and a classmate,” Nadia responded with a laugh.

“Having a crush is normal. But don’t worry, everything will work out in the end,” Ryan said and James turned so that the side of his head was on the table but he could see Ryan.

“You really think that?” he asked softly, unsure and Ryan nodded.

“I told you that everything would be okay!” Nadia said annoyed and the two smiled at her.

“Dear, you know he only believes me when in crisis,” Ryan said holding his girlfriend's hand. At that, Nadia nodded agreement since she knew the two knew each other since they were kids. At their bickering, a small laugh left James. The two smiled at James who looked at them with a smile.

“Thanks, guys,” he said and the two nodded at him. He then looked down at his arm, realizing there was a fading tingling feeling.  _ Thanks, I guess Nadia. Anyways, before I go back to class, can’t wait to see you tomorrow! _ A smile grew larger at that and he quickly grabbed the pen Nadia held and wrote back.  _ Can’t wait to see you, remember to wait outside Altea Cafe! <3 _ he wrote down back and looked over at Nadia. “He says thanks, Nadia,” he said and Nadia smiled.

“So, what are you gonna wear to your date?” she asked, leaning over onto the table while Ryan shook his head at her antics.

“Um, I told them I’d wear the school's sweatshirt,” he responded and Nadia shook her head sadly.

“Oh, James. Ryan, you better help him find a good outfit that he’ll wear under that dreadful sweatshirt,” Nadia replied and Ryan nodded his agreement, wanting to appease his girlfriend.

*****************

James nervously played with his sweatshirts sleeve as he walked down the street toward Altea Cafe. James looked around the front of the cafe when he was directly across from it and saw no one fitting the description his soulmate wrote, he didn’t see anyone cute there, nor, more importantly, wearing blue outside. He shrugged and went to an empty table and sat down, prepared to wait for them. He glanced down at his watch and saw that he was 10 minutes early, overestimating how bad traffic would be.

_ Oh well _ , he thought as he watched the flow slow down a bit as it soon went to noon. He then saw a person running, it was Lance he recognized. Lance soon stopped in front of the cafe and looked about, his eyes stopped at James and widened before smiling. Lance was soon in front of James and James stood up in shock. “Starlight?” he asked and Lance nodded excitedly with a smile.

“Ya!” he said jumped to hug James who was quick to hug back, lifting Lance a bit and giving a spin which had Lance laughing. “Can’t believe its you,” Lance whispered once James set him back down.

“Me neither,” he agreed as they placed their foreheads against each other. They then leaned back to hold each other's hands. “So, shall we?” he asked gesturing to the table to which Lance nodded excitedly.

**Author's Note:**

> OK! So, here’s the Jance fic! James and Lance had an awesome date and now the others have to watch the two be adorable with each other! SO, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic, it did take me longer than I imagined it would have taken to write this fairly short fic.


End file.
